1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draper harvesting platform and in particular to a tensioning mechanism for a draper belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Draper platforms for harvesting equipment have a flat, wide belt, referred to as a draper or draper belt to convey crop material. The arrangement and number of belts vary among platforms. One style of draper platform has two side belts that convey crop material laterally, to the center of the platform, where a center feed belt moves the crop material longitudinally into a harvesting machine. Each belt is wrapped around a pair of rollers, one being a drive roller and the other being an idler roller. It is necessary to maintain a predetermined amount of tension within the draper belt for proper functioning. A minimum tension is needed to prevent slippage of the belt on the drive roller while excess tension in the belt reduces the life of the belt.
One type of tensioning mechanism utilizes cables and pulleys to position the idler roller. Once positioned, the idler roller is secured in place. Each time the belt needs adjustment, the operator must release the idler roller, re-position the idler roller and then re-secure the idler roller. Adjustment of the belt tension is periodically needed, especially with a new draper belt as the belt stretches during the first few hours of operation. Adjustment of the belt tension is also necessary due to varying crop conditions. A heavy crop load may require a higher belt tension to prevent slippage. With a tensioning system that requires the idler roller to be secured in place, adjustment is a time consuming process and there may not be a clear means of determining if the tension is correct.